Owls of Time
by Cupcakeluv34
Summary: Harry Potter is not the boy who lived. He was a simple young wizard who lived with a mysterious caretaker who hardly ever lets him interact with the outside world. When he finally arrived at hogwarts, Harry is expected to work on his studies, and Jeremy, the new boy who lived, is expected to be a great wizard. But someone is watching Harry's every move. Watching and Waiting...
1. Chapter 1

"What's he doing?"

Three figures met using the cover of night.

"Magic, far from what I've ever seen before" A female voice said. She pulled something out of her bag, three little elixir bottles.

"Do we have a plan?" The first voice asked again.

The female nodded her head. "I thought of one, only, nothing will ever be the same. There's a chance we may shatter the fabric of life itself"

"I just want to know if we have a plan. I don't care how bad it is" The first voice griped.

The female sighed. She handed the other two the bottles. "These will last a while, we'll need to meet regularly, perhaps every three months"

"We'll use the shrieking shack as meeting place" The third figure finally spoke.

The female nodded her head. "The second I cast this spell, lift up the lid, and drink" She pulled her want out of her pocket, and began to mutter the incantation.

A bright light filled the spot where the three figures had been. The figures had disappeared and three barn owls flew above where place they once had stood.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter waited by the window. He sighed. Surely his caretaker's owl would arrive soon. While Harry had rarely seen Mr. Evernett throughout his life, he had received many presents and gifts from the man. Mr. Evernett made sure to keep Harry happy and healthy.

This meant presents from Mr. Evernett's travels throughout Europe and Ms. Gapp who was hired to take care of Harry during Mr. Evernett's absence.

Harry kept staring out the window, noting three owls were perched on the tree outside. None of them were Mr. Evernett's owl. They were three wild owls who had lived by Harry his whole life.

A fourth owl appeared. This owl wasn't Mr. Evernett's owl either. Harry smiled as the owl flew into the window and dropped a letter. Harry immediately noticed the Hogwarts' crest.

"Ms. Gapp, it's here!" Harry shouted.

Ms. Gapp came down the stairs. She waved her wand around placing potts and pans into the cabinets. "What's here, dear?" she asked. Ms. Gapp was a young lady of seventy some years and she has never felt better.

"My Hogwarts letter" Harry said. Ms. Gapp nodded her head.

"That's excellent, Harry"

"I'm going to go up and tell Oscar" Harry said.

Oscar was one of two of Harry's beloved pets. Hedwig was Harry's snowy owl. She was currently outside flying around, stretching her wings. Oscar was Harry's pet snake that Mr. Evernett bought Harry for his birthday two years ago. It was strange that Harry could talk to Oscar. When he asked Mr. Evernett, Evernett told him that sometimes certain wizards were given the ability to talk to certain types of animals and that Harry should be proud of his ability.

Oscar and Harry had grown close within the past couple of years. Harry took his letter and showed it to Oscar.

Harry was excited to go to Hogwarts for a many reasons. The main reason was that Harry would finally be able to make some friends his own age...and species. As much as he was adored by Mr. Evernett and Ms. Gapp, they couldn't replace his true family nor could they replace his need to be with students his own age. Hogwarts would give him the chance to make friends and find out more about his parents.

Mr. Evernett had first been hesitant to talk about the death of James and Lily Potter to Harry. According to Mr. Evernett, they were both killed by He Who Must Not Be Named when Harry was a baby. Luckily for Harry, he had been at a relatives house being babysat the night of his parents' murder. It was also the night He Who Must Not Be Named had gone after a young boy named Jeremy Loomwood. Jeremy Loomwood had been known from that night on as the boy who lived throughout the wizarding community, a community Harry was slightly familiar with.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter arrived at platform 9 3/4 without a hitch! Ms. Gapp was there to make sure everything was just so with Harry.

"Now, you've gotten everything you need, right?" Ms. Gapp said.

Harry nodded his head for the upteenth time. "I'm fine" Harry told her.

"You should write to me and Mr. Evernett everyday, or twice a day or..."

"I'll write, I promise" Harry said before boarding the train. The station was bustling with families saying goodbye to their young students. Harry boarded the train, looking for the first compartment that wasn't fully.

He was excited. A chance to make some friends outside of Ms. Gapp, Oscar, and Hedwig. Students were running up and down the train, older ones meeting up with their friends, prefects were encouraging the younger ones to get inside their compartments. Harry couldn't wait to find one.

He entered an empty one and sighed. At least his friendships didn't depend upon him meeting everyone he would become close to within the first few minutes of the train ride. Harry waited and waited for someone else to enter into his compartment but no one did. Finally, Harry took it upon himself to leave his compartment and look around.

He walked around, looking for someone, anyone really. He just wanted to make a friend. He opened up a compartment door to find a scuffle going on between five characters. Two taller kids were trying to ruffle up a blond boy his age and a red head. A girl brushed passed him crying "What's going on in here?"

Before Harry could say anything the train jolted and Harry nearly fell to the ground.

"Are you alright?" The girl asked. She had a mesh of brown hair that needed a good brushing.

"I'm fine" Harry said.

"You broke your glasses" The girl pointed out. "Don't worry, I can fix them. Occulus repairo"She said, pointing her wand at Harry's glasses.

"Interesting spell" Harry said.

"I've been practicing since I could get my hands on curriculum books" The girl said "Hermione Granger, by the way"

"Harry Potter" Harry introduced himself.

"Who is in that compartment?" Harry asked as he and Hermione walked down the train.

"Oh, you'll find Jeremy Loomwood in there" Hermione said, rather excitedly "You know the boy who lived." Harry nodded his head. "and Ron Weasley, the taller one with the red hair"

It was nice to have someone to talk to during the train ride. They talked about Hermione never knowing she was magical till a little over a year ago.

"It was strange, receiving my letter" Hermione said.

"I've been waiting my whole life for mine" Harry admitted.

"Really?" Hermione asked,

Harry nodded his head. "My caretaker, he's not really a relative of mine but he's provided for me my whole life, well he doesn't necessarily let me wander too much outside of our home."

"Why is that?" Hermione questioned.

"Because of Voldemort" Harry stated. Hermione cringed a bit when Harry said the name out loud. Harry had never referred to him as You Know Who or He Who Must Not Be Named. Harry always had that about him.

"He thinks Voldemort's still out there and wants to keep me extra safe since my parents died"

"Thats awful" Hermione said "I understand though. But that's in the past isn't it?"

"You're right" Harry said "It's in the past. If only Mr. Evernett could see that."


End file.
